Doce Vingança
by Alice Alamo
Summary: 3ª Temporada de Doce Veneno Doce - Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o gosto amargo ainda permanece na boca, o coração ainda sangra, a raiva ainda cresce e a mente ainda clama por uma única, grande e definitiva vingança.


Olhando pela janela de sua biblioteca, dava para ver que os deuses não estavam de bom humor. Deveria ir ao templo de Vida, tentar agradá-la. Talvez visitasse Destino também. É... deveria sim.

— Está me ouvindo? — a voz do convidado inesperado o chamou novamente.

— Estou.

— Como eu ia dizendo, o clã Uzumaki nomeou hoje o novo líder. Kushina Uzumaki decidiu deixar o cargo.

— Ela estava doente, não? — Apoiou o queixo na mão sem demonstrar surpresa.

— Sim. Há um ano mais ou menos. Dizem que ainda não superou a morte do alfa.

— Duvido muito. Kushina Uzumaki é uma beta, mas é estranhamente forte. Quem assumiu o clã?

— Seria o herdeiro, Gaara, mas assim que o Conselho o nomeou, houve um desafio pela liderança.

— Ino Uzumaki, a ômega dele — arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Sim. Ela o venceu e assumiu a liderança do clã.

— Isso não é novidade. Estava bem claro que Minato Uzumaki não treinou bem o bastardo. Sem contar que Ino era a líder do clã Yamanaka quando ele ainda existia e ela já estava à frente do clã Uzumaki nesses últimos meses.

— É, mas ela e Gaara redigiram um documento, parecido com o que os Uchihas fizeram ano passado, reduzindo o poder do Conselho.

— Itachi Uchiha não reduziu o Conselho, ele o dividiu — corrigiu entediado mais uma vez. — Antes, o Conselho, como um todo, tratava de todos os assuntos mesmo sem os entender. É claro que isso era culpa de Itachi também. Um clã que não prepara seus membros para todas as áreas do conhecimento, está fadado ao fracasso. Itachi... Não, acho que Sasuke, sim, Sasuke deve ter percebido isso e interferido. Agora, cada conselheiro atua sobre um assunto e auxilia Itachi a atuar nele.

— Ouvi dizer que decisões onde Itachi e o Conselho discordam, é o voto do resto do clã que decide.

— Inteligente. O clã respeita e adora Itachi e, mesmo que já tenham se passado quase cinco anos da traição do Conselho, eles não confiam nesse órgão como antes.

— Sim. O clã Uzumaki e o clã Hyuga adotaram a mesma política.

— Hanabi Hyuga foi um erro — ditou sério. — Não. Naruto Uzumaki foi um erro — corrigiu-se irritado. — A aliança entre os Hyugas e Uchihas já era esperada, mas Naruto virar o ômega de Sasuke conseguiu fazer com que os Uzumakis se tornassem próximos a esses dois clãs. A aliança entre os Uzumakis, Uchihas e Hyugas é culpa dele.

— Acha mesmo isso?

— É uma certeza — girou o vinho em seu cálice. — Se Naruto não tivesse sido marcado por Sasuke, o clã Uzumaki nunca cogitaria uma aliança e nunca interfeririam em uma guerra ao lado dos Hyugas contra Sasori Haruno — bufou. — O que eu havia planejado teria dado certo, ainda mais depois que Sasori resolveu dar asas a sua loucura — riu. — Sasori foi o não planejado mais perfeito da história.

— O ômega de Sasuke é esperto.

— Claro que é, estamos falando de um ômega. São traiçoeiros, inteligentes, ardilosos. Não é porque são inferiores que não são perigosos. Nunca os subestime. Não é à toa que Ino Uzumaki está no poder.

— Pretende agir?

— Com certeza. É culpa minha tudo o que ocorreu até agora. Fui pacífico demais, sutil demais, esqueci-me de que é só através da dor e do medo que somos ouvidos e obedecidos. Confiei no Conselho Uchiha e em Hizashi Hyuga para reestabelecerem a ordem porque não queria sujar minhas mãos, contudo é como dizem: se quiser algo bem feito, faça você mesmo.

— O que fará?

— Primeiro, vou vingar meu irmão. A própria deusa Morte vai se arrepender de ter vindo levá-lo em troca da vida daquela maldita Hyuga. Depois, matarei Naruto Uzumaki por ter atrapalhado meus planos e por ter enfraquecido Sasuke. E, por último, farei com que todos, sejam Hyugas, Uzumaki ou Uchihas, arrependam-se por quebrar as tradições, por incentivar o enfraquecimento dos alfas, por botar a todos nós em perigo. Farei com que sofram e enterrarei seus corpos metros em baixo da terra para que nunca renasçam.

— Irá precisar de ajuda.

— Você esquece com quem está falando, Orochimaru. Parece debochar de mim.

— Não seria tolo a esse ponto — sorriu. — Só gostaria de saber o tamanho de seus planos.

— Digamos que Fugaku Uchiha não será mais o único a consegui uma guerra entre todos os clãs.

— Pretende repetir a Grande Guerra? — Orochimaru estreitou o olhar sem conseguir conter a excitação pela notícia.

— Não. Na Grande Guerra, Fugaku perdeu, morreu nas mãos do próprio clã. Meu clã confia em mim, e os que não confiam me temem o suficiente para me obedecerem. Eu não serei traído e muito menos vencido. Essa vai ser a diferença. E você irá me ajudar.

— É claro que vou — ele se levantou da cadeira, ajeitando as vestes e se preparando para sair. — Quando foi que eu disse não a uma guerra? Mas, para isso, tenho que perguntar o que ganharei nessa história?

— Sabe qual é o meu interesse, sabe o que farei, sabe o que tomarei para mim. Quanto aos outros, mate-os, use-os, escravize-os, eu não me importo — fez um gesto de descaso com a mão.

Orochimaru sorriu de modo cruel, assentindo.

— Não esqueça de me avisar quando começar a agir, Pain.

Pain suspirou, vendo-o se afastar antes de voltar a olhar pela janela.

— Saberá — sussurrou para si mesmo. — Todos saberão.


End file.
